


Playing by the rules

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Coming Out, M/M, Oblivious Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac isn't sure what the rules are for this. It's hard to believe that there are any, that's there's a handbook just waiting for him to buy: why is my best mate(Scott) getting hard in my lap when I touch his arse?<br/>High school or college au your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing by the rules

Isaac sat in his dorm, staring intently at a web page, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He wasn’t even sure what to type in. Was it weird to type ‘Why does my friend get hard when his ass is touched’. “Okay, no.” He mumbled, pulling back, running a hand through his hair and groaning softly. “It’s probably simple. It has to be.” He muttered, trying to think of a logical explanation. He let out a breath, flopping back on his bed. “Maybe his ass is just sensitive.” He said softly, looking at the ceiling. 

 

“Dude!” Isaac’s roommate yelled from across the room. 

 

“What?” Isaac asked, looking over at his roommate. 

 

“Keep that gay shit to yourself. Like, I don’t mind if you are, but seriously. I don’t want to hear or see it.” His roommate said, not looking up from the game he was playing.

 

“Gay?” Isaac asked and blushed shaking his head. “Yeah, no. Theres no way it’s that.”

 

“Isaac, I know you’re dense, but come on!” The guy groaned, pausing his game. “You just talked about a guys ass being sensitive.”

 

Isaac frowned. “It… its not gay.” He frowned. “I don’t think... “

 

His roommate crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

 

“Okay, look. My best friend gets hard when he sits in my lap or I touch his ass somehow.” he mumbled. “That doesn’t mean it’s gay.”

 

“Thats pretty gay.” His roommate said. “He sounds gay for you .”

 

Isaac blushed. “You’re mistaken.” He said.

 

“If you think so, then why don’t you just ask the guy.” He said, shaking his head and starting the game again.

 

“Ask him why he gets hard?” Isaac asked. 

 

“Ask him if he’s gay.” His roommate said, rolling his eyes again. “Asking why he gets hard is just weird.

 

Isaac bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. If he wanted answers, he didn’t really have a choice though. He pulled out his phone and sent Scott a text. 

**[From Isaac] Hey, Are you gay?**

He groaned at the text, covering his face. Why did he say it like that.

 

**_[From Scott] I thought we had that established_ **

 

Isaac blinked because what? No. They had not established that.

 

**[From Isaac] Just checking.**

 

**[From Isaac] How did you know you were gay?** He sent a moment later.

 

**_[From Scott] I started having thoughts about my best friend._ **

 

Isaac frowned, unsure why that way upset him. 

 

**[From Isaas] Oh.**

 

**_[From Scott] Yeah._ **

 

Isaac swallowed, fingers hovering over the keyboard for a moment before replying. He wasn’t even sure if he actually wanted the answer.

 

**[From Isaac] So then you and Stiles are together then?**

 

**_[From Scott] No?_ **

 

**[From Isaac] I’m sorry.**

 

**_[From Scott] Why?_ **

 

**[From Isaac] Because...doesn’t having thoughts about him mean that you like him?**

 

**_[From Scott] Isaac, Stiles isn’t the one I like. He’s like my brother dude._ **

 

Isaac felt happy knowing Scott didn’t like Stiles, but it didn’t make sense. The two had been friends long before Isaac had met Scott. So if not Stiles then who?

  
Isaac isn't sure what the rules are for this. Or what these feelings inside of him meant. Did he like Scott? Is that why he felt like that or was it something else. Isaac never got hard thinking about a guy or touching one. So could he really be into Scott?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think so far?


End file.
